Code source: ADN
by PiersRedfield
Summary: Quand des maux de têtes suspects et des absences viennent troubler la vie du jeune lieutenant Piers Nivans, Chris Redfield vient à son secours. Mais des émotions troublantes se cachent sous la funeste vérité.
1. Chapter 1

Wesker fronça légèrement les sourcils quand la forte odeur de produits chimiques l'atteint. Franchement, jamais il ne s'y habituerait. Une odeur de mort et d'artificielle qui empestait le laboratoire et qui semblait s'accrocher à vous, malgré toutes les précautions prises. Qui plus est, ces substances étaient mortelles et tout bonnement incontrôlables. Extrêmement toxiques et contagieuses. Un virus. Le Virus-T avait été le premier du genre, mais des tonnes d'autre avaient suivit, une sorte de queue-leu-leu grotesque que personne n'aurait imaginé ailleurs que dans leur pires cauchemars. Mais voila, le cauchemar était bien réelle.  
Et il mordait.  
Cette idée redonna l'esquisse d'un sourire au scientifique. Enfin cela ne le concernait nullement. Pas depuis qu'une pauvre inconsciente lui avait administré un Virus dans sa souche la plus pure. Le T, pour être plus précis. Et cette femme, qui se nommait Excella, avait péri de ses propres erreurs. Elle avait cru que Wesker ne serait pas assez puissant pour contrôler le parasite qui avait prit possession de son corps, mais tout le contraire c'était produit. Son système immunitaire avait fusionné avec le visiteur inconnu, pour créer un être supérieur  
Lui  
Plus rapide, plus fort, plus redoutable dans tout se qu'il entreprenait de faire. Excella lui avait rendu un grand service. Son coup de poignard dans le dos c'était transformé en cadeau unique.  
Cependant, avec toute chose positive se cache des aspects négatifs. Il n'avait bien entendu pas fait exceptions. Il avait découvert le premier en se regardant dans le miroir par inadvertances, le lendemain. Ses yeux.  
Ses iris jadis d'un vert délavés abritaient maintenant un feu d'un rouge presque impossible à soutenir. Presqu'un an plus tard, il se posait encore des questions sur cet effet secondaire pour le moins inattendu. Il n'avait pas entendu parler au sein de son entourage d'une quelconque expérimentation aux yeux d'une couleur étrange. Plusieurs suppositions, mais pas de réelles réponses.  
Puis le pire des aspects qu'il avait du affronter. Son cannibalisme. Son envie de viande humaine, sa zombification, appeler le comme vous le voulez.  
Bref maintenant l'ADN humain frais faisait maintenant partie de son menu plus ou moins quotidien. Au début l'idée avait bien pus le répugner, mais quand il avait perdu la vision d'un œil et que l'envie lui avait pris de vouloir mordre ses compagnons de laboratoire, il s'y était plié de mauvaise grâce. Wesker avait bien compris qu'il devait se nourrir. A se moment, il avait vraiment pensé qu'il n'était qu'un vulgaire rat de laboratoire, qu'une expérience comme une autre, qui avait seulement mal tourné. Il s'était vite repris. Jamais il n'avait eu dans l'habitude de s'apitoyer sur son sort.  
Il était une amélioration de la race humaine. Une évolution.  
Il avait le dessus sur les humains, et il n'avait même pas à avoir peur des infectés. Une seule pensée permettait de faire obéir ses macchabée au doigt et à l'œil.  
Il était devenu un rien suffisant mais que voulez-vous, il était supérieur. Et il gaspillait son utilité dans des recherches pour trouver le vaccin au mal qui l'affligeait. Albert s'en rendait compte maintenant, c'était totalement stupide et irrationnelle. Si jamais ses coéquipiers trouvaient un jour un vaccin au Virus-T ? Voudraient-ils le lui injecter à tout prix ?  
Le blond secoua la tête en se forçant à respirer par la bouche pour éviter l'odeur. C'était improbable, ils ne savaient même pas, et jamais au grand jamais il ne retirait ses lunettes fumées. Wesker détestait les lentilles et qui sait quelles réactions auraient les gens autour de lui. Peut-être le tuerait-il sur-le-champ. C'était une possibilité, si ils, qui que ce soit, réussissaient.  
Ses yeux étaient bels et bien un désagrément, ainsi que ses petites fringales, mais il y avait encore autre chose.  
Quelque chose d'infiniment plus inquiétant. La première fois que ça c'était produit, l'homme n'avait rien compris, mais alors rien du tout. Même qu'une toute petite pointe de panique et d'auto mutilation avait suivit. C'était bien normal… Qui s'en sort facilement après que quatre… Choses qui pouvaient s'apparenter à des tentacules lui soit sortie de la bouche ? Personne à sa connaissance, et il se raccrochait à cette idée. Le premier moment de terreur passé, il avait tenté de mieux contrôler le phénomène. Tout lui était venu naturellement après quelques essais seulement. La première fois que ces choses étaient sorties, c'était face à un Virus rivale et supérieur au sien. C'était compréhensible d'un un sens : l'instinct de survie à son maximum. Heureusement qu'il était seul à se moment la. Heureusement pour les autres. Par la suite Albert les avaient étudiés plus en profondeur. D'où sortaient-elles ? Pourquoi ? Et surtout, est-ce que le phénomène se produisait chez toutes les personnes infectées par le même virus ? Ses… Wesker ne savait pas vraiment comment les appeler. Il préférait le terme expansions. Donc ses expansions logeaient dans une cavité qui avait pris forme dans son palais. Enfin deux d'entre elles. Les autres se devaient d'être près, puisqu'elles étaient soudées. U peu plus dans le fond de sa gorge. Et elles étaient salement difficiles à voir. Le blond avait passé plusieurs minutes à s'examiner à la loupe dans le miroir.  
Malgré sa réticence à les sortir, il s'était rendu à l'évidence : Jamais il ne les verrait sous leur forme extérieure sans le faire. Alors quand ses expansions étaient sorties dans un bruit écœurant le scientifique avait découvert le tour de cache-cache.  
Maintenant il connaissait son nouveau corps mutant par cœur. Des coups lents à la porte le firent sortir de ses pensées. Qui était l'idiot qui le dérangeait ? Tout le monde était supposé être rentré chez lui. Les coups reprirent et il soupira. Apparemment non. Remettant en place ses lunettes en verres noires, il prit son temps pour aller ouvrir.  
Son envie de tuer se fit moins insistante quand il aperçut William qui trépignait devant la porte, l'air inquiet et froissé. Ce visage lui apporta un second froncement de sourcil. Rarement il voyait son compagnon de laboratoire avec une telle moue. La plupart du temps il ne faisait que sourire, surtout en présence du blond. Wesker avait un peu de mal à se l'avouer, mais William était un peu comme… son meilleur ami.  
Enfin son seul.  
Le brun était aussi remarquablement intelligent. Pas autant que lui, mais presque. Albert était parfois impressionné par le flegme légendaire et la brillance de son ami en laboratoire. Malgré son jeune âge, il surpassait tout les autres. Wesker ouvrit légèrement la porte pour laisser passer Birkin, puis referma derrière lui. Le silence de l'homme lui fit prendre la parole. Il détestait attendre.  
- Alors William, que se passe-t-il ?  
Ce dernier retira ses lunettes et les déposa sur une table en acier glacé, incitant du coup son vis-à-vis à en faire de même. Il était parfaitement au courant que Wesker aimait les moments ou il pouvait se départir de ses lunettes. On y voyait un peu terne et les yeux orangés d'Albert… Il avait finit par s'y habituer, en fait, le brun les trouvaient plutôt hypnotisant, une fois les premiers moments de suspicion. Le blond sourit et les retira, les déposants près de l'autre paire.  
- Merci, maintenant tu te décide à me dire ce qui se passe ?  
- Oui.  
Il se frotta les yeux.  
- J'ai des contacts qui m'ont informé d'une certaine nouvelle. J'ai tout vérifié, j'ai envoyé des gens en reconnaissance et…  
Il se mordit la lèvre.  
- Et ?  
- Chris Redfield revient ici. Pour toi. Il veut te tuer, encore une fois.  
Wesker savait qu'autre chose venait après cette révélation. Chris avait tenté de le tuer une première fois, et cela c'était soldé par un échec. Jill Valentine avait été tué et lui s'en était sorti avec à peine quelques égratignures. On pouvait donc dire qu'une seconde rencontre ne lui mettait pas plus de stress qu'il ne le faut.  
- Je sens que tu va me lâcher quelque chose…  
William se tu et réfléchis durant un court moment, puis son visage boudeur se transforma en sourire. Il leva les yeux vers son ami et se cramponna à son regard, sans ciller, comme il s'était s'y bien entrainé à le faire.  
- En fait je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'inquiète. Vous allez tout contrôler parfaitement, comme d'habitude., il se passa une main dans les cheveux, enfin… Piers Nivans l'accompagne.  
Pour une des rares fois dans sa vie, Wesker eu un énorme sourire. Il tenait enfin une chance de tuer Redfield et toute sa compagnie pour de bon.


	2. Maux de tête

**Disclaimer:** Je tiens à préciser que tout appartient à Capcom. (Sauf l'histoire)

**Précisions:** Bon, il est possible que vous ayez noté des différences frappantes avec les jeux vidéos. C'est tou à fait normal, puisque je me suis inspiré des films. C'est ce que j'ai connu en premier, et j'ai de la difficulté à m'en défaire. x)

Merci à **Sojiku**pour ta gentille review! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant! ^.^

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture!

* * *

Un grognement sourd résonna dans tout l'appartement, donnant l'impression qu'un zombie se cachait dans la pièce du fond. Mais tout se qui s'y trouvait était un jeune homme lessivé par tout les services qu'il rendait au monde. Des services que seul un petit groupe de personne était assez courageux pour exécuter. Et ce garçon venait de se faire réveiller par un rayon de soleil en pleine tronche. De toute façon, rien ne lui servait d'essayer de se lever trop tard. L'habitude des 4 heures du matin était trop forte pour tenter de s'y arracher. Malgré tout, aujourd'hui était une de ces journées de permission, une son Capitaine lui avait accordé. Et il aurait bien aimé profité d'une grasse matinée. Raté.

- Putain de soleeeiiiil…

Sa voix était pâteuse et grinçante. Nivans était tenté d'essayer de replonger voir Morphée, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Il entendit un léger ronflement dans son salon. Enfin, son cerveau fatigué l'associait au salon. Un nouveau rayon le frappa en plein yeux et sembla lui remettre les idées en place. Il se traita mentalement d'idiot et reposa la tête sur son oreiller. Il se souvenait que Chris avait dormit chez lui, après que Claire l'ai viré. Son Capitaine n'avait rien voulut lui dire, mais il semblait qu'il y avait eu une violente dispute entre les deux. Et quand il avait vu Chris mettre les pieds dans un bar, il avait vu rouge.

Franchement, il lui avait botté les fesses et l'avait cherché longtemps pour le sortir de ce genre d'endroit et voila qu'il y retournait aussitôt que le dos de son lieutenant était tourné. Piers se sentait vraiment comme une sorte de nounou. Le jeune homme n'avait pas pus résister à l'occasion de s'engueuler avec Refdfield. Mais malgré son intention de le faire, ce n'était pas ce qui c'était produit. Quand il avait poussé la porte du bâtiment, il l'avait tout de suite vu, la tête entre les mains, les coudes sur la table en bois. Il avait l'air abattu et misérable. Sa colère avait légèrement fondu, aucun cadavre de bouteille ne traînait autour de lui. C'était toujours ça. Un peu gêné, il avait tiré une chaise pour s'assoir face à son capitaine. Ce dernier avait lentement levé la tête et tenté d'avoir l'air moins abattu qu'il ne l'était en réalité. La discussion, si on peut appeler un échange de quelques mots dérisoire ainsi, c'était passé sans encombre. Piers avait compris que Chris n'avait plus de toit sous lequel passer la nuit après une violente dispute avec sa petite sœur. En plus son portefeuille était resté chez la méchante Claire.

Redfield était paumé. Le lieutenant avait vu la l'occasion d'avoir Chris un plus près de lui. Aucune intention… enfin…  
Bref Chris avait semblé en conflit avec lui-même, après que Piers lui ai proposé l'hospitalité, du moins pour la nuit. Ça avait un peu laissé Nivans perplexe, surtout quand il avait refusé. Comptait-il dormir dehors ? Comme un vulgaire sans-abri. Il n'avait pas pus s'empêcher de répondre.

- Franchement Capitaine ! Sans vouloir vous manquez de respect, laissez votre dignité de côté juste un moment. Est-ce que j'ai l'air de vouloir vous jugez ? En plus, ce n'est pas comme si vous vous étiez imposé, je vous le propose. Sinon et bien restez seul dans votre coin et allez demander à genoux la porte de votre sœur !

C'était précisément ses paroles. Et il s'en était immédiatement voulut. Il manquait totalement de respect envers son ainé.  
Mais Refield l'avait regardé avec de grands yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire et de se lever pour donner une grande claque à son lieutenant.

- C'est bon je viens, mais je te préviens d'avance, je ronfle !

Et sur ce point, il n'avait pas menti. Seigneur, toute la nuit il aurait presque cru qu'une tondeuse mourante se terrait quelque part dans sa maison. Mais d'une certaine manière il trouvait cela rassurant. Il n'avait jamais de compagnie en dehors du travail, et encore… Il n'était pas réputé pour être très social avec d'autre être humain.  
On pouvait donc à la limite comprendre pourquoi les plus simples ronflements lui semblaient être de bonne compagnie. Il était peut-être temps de se trouver une copine. Ou un copain pour être plus précis. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Il n'était pas près d'avoir comme petit ami l'homme qu'il désirait vraiment. Et pas seulement physiquement.

Piers Nivans pouvait affirmer qu'il était amoureux.  
Amoureux au point d'être prêt à se sacrifier.  
Pour son Capitaine.

Putain, pourquoi tomber amoureux d'un des seuls hommes qui lui était vraiment, vraiment, vraiment inaccessibles. Un pur hétéro. Et de toute manière, si jamais il devait s'intéresser à un homme, il y avait meilleur candidat que lui. Piers était plutôt beau gosse, mais le jeune homme s'imaginait l'homme idéal de Chris un peu plus… musclé ? Et il y avait un bon fossé dans la tranche d'âge.

Il se frotta les tempes. Penser à cela lui donnait de sacrés mal de tête. Cherchez pourquoi. Avec un soupir de paresse, il se décida enfin à se lever. Il pensait que peut-être Chris serait content d'avoir un bon café à son réveil. Il n'avait rien à perdre, et il en avait besoins.  
Il alla dans la chambre de bain sans faire de bruit et se regarda dans le miroir. Il eut une légère grimace. De grosses cernes d'une teinte inquiétante s'étendaient sous ses yeux, et leur teinte bleue lui semblait délavés. Une autre bonne nuit de sommeil ne lui ferait certainement pas de mal. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux pour en diminuer le volume et se rendit à la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds. Les yeux encore englués par la fatigue, il chercha la cafetière. Quand il l'eut trouvé, il la brancha au mur et la mit en marche. Un bruit infernal résonna alors dans la pièce.

- Merde, jura-t-il entre ses dents serrées en l'éteignant.

Piers avait totalement oublié que ce maudit appareil faisait un boucan d'enfer. Il tourna la tête vers le sofa ou l'autre homme dormait. La cuisine et le salon était directement relié. Redfield avait les yeux ouverts et semblait être fasciné par le plafond.  
Bon, pas de grasse matinée pour son Capitaine non plus. Lui aussi avait l'air éreinté et sans pouvoir se retenir lâcha un long bâillement. Vraiment pas sexy. Piers se racla doucement la gorge pour attirer son attention. Surpris Chris se redressa.

- Et oh, ce n'est que moi !

Son ami sembla se détendre et sourit, gêné.

- Désolé… Je suis sur… Enfin je suis un peu nerveux ses temps-ci.

Piers sourit et sans s'en rendre compte joua avec une mêche trop longue qui pendait devant son visage.

- Je comprends, y'a pas de problème. Moi aussi je fais des cauchemars. Avec notre boulot, je peux comprendre.

C'était vrai. Les armes biologiques apparaissaient dans ses cauchemars le trois quart du temps, mais elles n'étaient pas les seules à tapisser ses plus sombres visions. La mort des gens les plus proches de lui, l'idée de perdre un membre et de ne plus pouvoir faire partie du BSAA. C'était probablement ça la pire chose qui pourrait lui arriver. Ne plus pouvoir faire la seule chose qui le tenait en vie, qui lui permettait de se lever le matin. Sans le BSAA, il ne croit pas qu'il pourrait tenir plus que quelque chose avant de sombrer quelque part très loin de la réalité.  
Chris se frotta la nuque, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Qui te dit que je fais des cauchemars ?

Nivans pouffa et se pencha pour ouvrir le frigo. Qui espérait t'il berner ?

- Cap'tain, y'a pas sujet à avoir honte. Vous avez affrontez les pires terreurs de pas mal de monde sur cette foutue planète, et vous vous en êtes sortis indemne. Vous êtes un héros monsieur.

Chris sourit un peu.

- Piers, tu a subit les mêmes choses que moi, ne l'oublie pas. Je ne suis pas le seul héros dans cette histoire.

Heureusement que le cadet était tourné, sinon il l'aurait vue rougir. Il tenta de se contrôler. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

- Peut-être bien. Vous voulez du café ?, lança t'il pour changer de sujet.

- Volontiers ! On dirait que je me suis fais rouler dessus par un tramway durant la nuit.

- Je ne dirais pas ça.

Encore une fois il se demanda se qui lui avait pris. On aurait presque dit des avances stupides. Avec un énorme soulagement, il vit que son aîné ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Son cerveau sortait des idioties sans arrêt, il devait aller se changer les idées. Piers mis la cafetière en marche et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

- Vous pouvez utilisez la salle de bain !

Sans attendre de réponse, il alla enfiler un débardeur noir et de simple jean. Il soupira d'aise. L'uniforme était étouffant à la longue. Surtout après une longue journée de bataille ou de marche forcée. Il aimait bien la simplicité et le confort. Il songea à l'ironie du sort. Son boulot était tout sauf simple et confortable. Mais c'était malgré tout ce qu'il avait choisit et il ne regrettait absolument rien. Sauver le monde, c'était ce qu'il aimait. Un sourire léger flottant sur ses lèvres, il sortit de sa chambre, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Redfield. Enfin, plutôt nez à torse. Il fallait bien le dire : Chris était grand. Il releva rapidement les yeux pour ne pas rougir une deuxième fois. Musclé qu'il était son Capitaine, et ce n'était pas le moment de laisser divaguer son esprit une autre fois. La voix de Redfield le fit sursauter.

- Hum Piers ?

Il reposa les pieds sur terre.

- Oui Capitaine ?

- Je n'ai pas de t-shirt de rechange. Tu aurais quelque chose à ma taille ?

Il se racla la gorge.

- Je peux essayer d'en trouver un, mais je ne garantie rien.

Il s'empressa de se rendre aux tiroirs de sa chambre. La proximité ne lui faisait vraiment pas. Après plusieurs minutes de recherches, il trouva un gilet noir orné d'un aigle, trop grand pour lui. Il présuma que la taille conviendrait. Et puis, pourquoi avait-il cela dans ses affaires ? Peut importe, il était le bienvenue pour l'occasion. Il fit un pas vers Chris, mais l'aperçut appuyé sur la chambranle de la porte. Il le fixait d'un air absent. Piers passa une main devant le visage de son aîné.

- Oui, tu a trouvé quelque chose ?

Il tendit le t-shirt.

- Tiens. Enfilez ça.

- D'accord et… S'il te plaie Piers, tutoie moi, nous ne sommes pas au boulot.

Il se sentit légèrement confus. Sa allait être difficile pour lui, mais il pouvait bien essayer. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et hocha seulement la tête.  
Il se rendit compte que Chris n'allait sûrement pas vouloir passer la journée avec lui, à traîner dans toutes les rues de la ville, et qu'il voudrait peut-être un transport pour retourner chez sa sœur.  
Si elle voulait de lui.  
Bon, il le lui dirait quand il voudrait s'en retourner. Après tout il était un grand garçon. Redfield avait disparu, le laissant seul au milieu du couloir, comme un idiot. Il se décidait à se rendre à sa salle d'exercice quand il s'écroula à genoux.

La tête entre les mains, il lâcha un puissant râle de douleur. Une douleur blanche naissait derrière ses yeux, de plus en plus forte et insupportable à chaque milliseconde qui passait. Il se griffa le côté du visage, espérant la faire disparaître, mais il n'eut aucun succès. Bientôt, plus aucune pensée cohérente ne sembla l'habiter.  
Seulement de la douleur.  
Tout ce qu'il pouvait se dire était qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit une douleur pareille. Différente des maux de tête ou d'un torticolis. Beaucoup plus intense.  
Il hurla, s'écroulant cette fois sur le sol, en fœtus.  
D'une seconde à l'autre il allait perdre connaissance et…

- Piers !?

Quelqu'un qui s'écroule devant lui.

- Piers répond moi !

Une voix qui résonne beaucoup trop fortement. Il voudrait bien la faire taire. Arracher les cordes vocales dont elle provenait. Les déchirer, peut-être même les faire rouler sur sa langue et en savourer le goût…

- PUTAIN NIVANS !

Une douleur sur sa joue gauche lui fit reprendre ses esprits peu à peu. Par réflexe il porta une main faible à sa joue et regarda autour de lui, ébahi. La douleur n'était plus qu'un simple point dans sa tête, pas plus douloureuse qu'un léger coup au crâne. Depuis combien de temps souffrait-il ?  
Avant d'avoir eut le temps de réagir il vomit sur le parquet. Il ne s'en sentit que plus nauséeux par la suite. Il replongea dans la panique quand il se rendit compte que ses yeux étaient ouverts.  
Et qu'il ne voyait rien.  
Il tourna la tête dans tout les sens essayant de dilater ses paupières.

- Chris…  
Sa voix était étouffée par la terreur.

- Chris !

Quelqu'un ou quelque chose le saisit par les épaules.

-Chris aide moi ! Je n'y vois rien !

A sa grande honte, il sentit des larmes sur ses joues.

- Aide-moi…

Et il perdit connaissance.

Quand il revint à lui, Piers avait encore mal à la tête. Son premier réflexe fut d'ouvrir les yeux. Il voulait de toute son âme y voir quelque chose. La panique du noir complet l'envahissait encore.  
Son souhait fut exaucé.  
Il voyait tout normalement, comme si jamais il n'avait été aveugle durant un moment. Mais les couleurs trop nettes pour un réveil les lui firent fermer à nouveau. Sa tête lui semblait être en compote et il se demanda un instant ou il se trouvait. En grognant quelque chose d'incompréhensible Piers leva sa main droite pour la porter à son front, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Il rouvrit les yeux, plus longuement cette fois, assez longtemps pour apercevoir Chris, assit sur une chaise, à côté du sofa sur le lequel il se trouvait. Une de ses mains avait enserré la sienne, et l'autre tenait la crosse d'un pistolet au point d'en avoir les jointures blanches. Nivans prit légèrement peur.  
Étaient-ils attaqués ?  
Quand son Capitaine lâcha l'arme dans un fracas sourd, il eut aussi l'inquiétude que ce dernier soit mort.

- Piers ?

Il sursauta et leva la tête vers l'autre homme. En tout cas il était toujours vivant. Un masque de scepticisme et de soulagement était peint sur son visage.

De soulagement ? Parce qu'il allait mieux ? Mais alors pourquoi avait-il un pistolet pointé pratiquement sur lui à son réveil ? Pour le protéger ou pour au contraire le… Tuer ?  
Il secoua la tête. Enfin il s'y essaya. Chris avait bien laissé tomber le pistolet non ? Et puis, il aurait pus facilement l'abattre durant son moment d'inconscience si il l'aurait voulut.

- Piers, tu es bien la ?

Malgré sa situation il retint un gloussement. Ou pourrait-il aller?

- Oui je, le lieutenant eut une crise de toux, je crois que je suis la. Ou est-ce que je pourrais bien être ?

Cette fois Redfield eut bel et bien un soupir de soulagement. Étrange. Piers devait sans attendre s'informer de ce qui c'était produit.

- Capitaine. Que se passe-t-il ?

Chris lâcha sa main, à son grand regret et se leva difficilement. Piers eu un coup au cœur en constatant que son héros vieillissait. Lentement mais sûrement. Est-ce que lui aussi ferait durer sa carrière aussi longtemps ? Il avait de gros doute. Sa carrière n'avait rien ne sécuritaire.

- Rien du tout Nivans.

Ça sonnait tellement faux qu'il faillit avoir pitié. Son Capitaine ne savait vraiment pas mentir.

- Vraiment ?  
Chris se rassit et son lieutenant sentit quelque chose lui couler dans le cou. Avec un frisson d'appréhension, il toucha du bout des doigts et les ramena à son visage. Du sang. Et presque frais. Le sien, s'il se fiait à la légère douleur qui lui vrillait la nuque. Il voulait savoir, ici et maintenant.  
C'était lié avec son mal de tête étrange et inattendu, c'était certain.  
Il tendit les doigts comme une accusation.

- C'est vraiment rien ça ?

Chris soupira et se passa une main dans le cou, signe qu'il ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

- Bon si tu veux tout savoir. Ce n'est quand même pas si grave. Je… Je ne t'en veux pas.

Il reprit son souffle.

- Tu a essayé de me tuer.


	3. Angoisse

**Disclaimer:**Capcom blablablaa...

**Précisions:**Bon, alors je suis parfaitement au courant que ma mise en page est pourrie, et qu'il y a bon nombre de faute, ( J'ai même vu un endroit ou il en manquait un xD) mais je n'ai pas de bêta, et je ne suis pas sûr d'en vouloir, donc... je suis navrée pour vos yeux.^^'

Ensuite, pour toute celles (ou ceux) qui lisent ma fanfiction, même les anonymes, s'il vous plaie, laissez un petit mot. ^.^

Changement de sujet, ce chapitre est nécessaire, c'est un chapitre de transition, désolé de sa courte longueur.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Piers sentit le sol s'effondrer sous ses pieds. Ça ne pouvait être vrai. Il avait tenté de tuer son Capitaine. Celui la même dont il était amoureux. Jamais il n'avait eu l'idée de lui faire le moindre mal. Bon, il avait peut-être eu l'idée de lui fracasser le crâne à une ou deux reprises quand il reluquait les jeunes filles qui passaient sous son nez, mais pas vraiment sérieusement. Mais voila, c'était chose faite de vouloir lui faire du mal.

Piers fuit le regard de son Capitaine en baissant la tête. Il ne tentait pas de se défendre d'une quelque manière. Si Chris voulait le congédier, alors il le ferait. Aucun doute la dessus.  
Alors pourquoi avait-il affirmé ne pas lui en vouloir ?

- Ce n'est pas une blague Capitaine ?

- Tu ne me crois pas ?

Malgré lui, Piers sentit une pointe de colère filtrer à travers la surprise.

- Sauf votre respect, Capitaine, j'ai de la difficulté à croire que j'aurais pus vous faire du mal volontairement.

Chris sembla se rendre compte de sa bêtise et eut encore ce réflexe de se frotter la nuque.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Excuse moi, je suis un peu à cran, je viens de me battre avec mon lieutenant et… et je suis loin d'avoir apprécié l'expérience.

Nivans sentit ses boyaux se tordre. Cela expliquait le sang

- Expliquez-moi je vous en prie, il se frotta les tempes, je suis confus, j'ai mal à la tête et…, il tenta de se lever mais Chris le rassit de force, une main sur son épaule.

- C'est bon, je vais t'expliquer, mais tu reste assis et tu tente de faire le vide dans ta tête. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouvé avec Piers Nivans qui fais une crise cardiaque parce qu'il a donné quelques coups à son Capitaine.

Le jeune homme marmonna quelques mots inaudibles, peu convaincu.

- J'étais en train de me changer quand je t'ai entendu hurler. C'était horrible, vraiment… ensuite tu t'es mis en boule sur le sol et tu t'es mis à pleurer. Je crois que tu me disais que tu ne voyais plus rien.

Le homme frémit en se remémorant la sensation de noirceur.

- Puis tu a perdu connaissance, Chris grimaça, et quand tu as relevé la tête, ton œil droit était horrible. D'un blanc laiteux horrible à voir.

Piers grimaça.  
- Blanc ?

- Assez amoché, et tes veines étaient tellement ressorties de ton visage que j'ai cru qu'elles allaient éclater. Bref tu n'étais pas super mignon.

Le lieutenant eut une autre grimace, cette fois, de gêne.

- Ensuite ça a été affreux, tu ne semblais plus humain et tu… grognais. Tu t'es jeté sur moi et on s'est battus. Je t'ai mis KO après seulement quelques coups. Je sais que sa va te sembler plutôt étrange, mais je ne voulais pas te blesser. J'avais espoir que tu te trouvais toujours la dedans.

Il se tapota le crâne. Piers ne savait plus trop quoi penser. C'était un flux d'information un peu trop grand pour lui, dans sa situation actuelle. Il murmura du bout des lèvres sa réponse.

- C'est le cas. Je suis la.

Chris hocha la tête et l'étreignit avec force, d'une accolade bien virile. Le lieutenant se sentait prit au piège, mais il ferma malgré tout les yeux pour profiter pleinement de se moment. Probablement que jamais il n'aurait une autre occasion comme celle-ci. Après un moment Redfield s'éclaircit la gorge et s'éloigna.

- Je suis désolé, mais j'ai vraiment cru que je devrais te tuer, quand tu reprendrais conscience.

Piers hocha la tête et tenta encore une fois de se lever.

- Mais ou tu crois aller ?

Nivans finit par s'assoir malgré les étourdissements qui l'envahissaient. Il ne pouvait pas seulement rester couché en attendait il ne savait pas trop quoi. Quelque chose d'extrêmement malsain se produisait en se moment même, et il voulait le découvrir. Quelque chose, ou bien quelqu'un se jouait de lui, prenait peut-être même possession de son corps. Ça ne lui plaisait pas trop.

- Capita… Chris, je veux savoir ce qui se passe. Sauf votr... ton respect, je crois que sur ce coup, je ne vais pas pouvoir venir en mission avec vous tant que je n'aurais pas découvert ce qui se passe dans ma tête.

Il se mordit la lèvre, à la fois pour essayer de ne pas éclater de rire ou de faire une crise d'hystérie. Peut-être même les deux à la fois. Sa tentative de tutoiement était totalement minable et ridicule et il venait en un sens de donner sa démission. Enfin il espérait que non, mais dire ce genre de chose à son supérieur n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire.  
Il aperçut Chris qui avait un sourire collé au visage.  
Ils éclatèrent de rire. D'un coup, et sans même dire un mot, comme si une sorte de tension avait besoins d'être camouflé. Cela fonctionna plutôt bien, puisque Piers se détendit d'un coup. Chris ne semblait pas lui en vouloir tant que ça.  
Ils se calmèrent enfin, et Redfield hocha la tête en signe de négation.

- Piers, je dois te dire que je ne vais pas te manger si tu me tutoie. Et il est hors de question que je te laisse seul. Tu es le meilleur lieutenant que je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'avoir et pour toute les fois ou tu m'as sauvé les miches, je te dois bien le service. Je t'accompagne soldat Nivans, tu devras te faire à ma présence.

Le dit-soldat ne pus s'empêcher de sourire. Chris ne l'abandonnait pas. Chris restait à se côtés. Chris le considérait comme le meilleur lieutenant qu'il était possible d'avoir. Que désirer de mieux ? Il hocha la tête à son tour.

- Capitaine… Je ne sais pas quoi dire, à part merci, et que je ferais tout mon possible pour être le plus utile possible à l'avenir.

- Aucun problème Nivans. Mais avant que l'on parte pour une quelconque destination, j'aimerais vous amener au laboratoire du BSAA pour vous faire passer quelques analyses.

- Je ne comprends pas bien ?

- Quand tu as tenté de me tuer, j'ai vu en toi des symptômes d'une infection. D'une infection au Virus-C.

Piers hoqueta.

- Vous êtes sérieux ? Je veux dire tu… On s'en fout. Comment j'aurais pus l'attraper ? Et si part un moyen ou part un autre j'aurais été infecté, comment serait-ce possible que je te parle en se moment ? Je serais depuis longtemps allongé sur ce parquet, une balle en pleine tête.

Chris n'en démordit pas.

- Je ne cours pas le risque. Qui te dit qu'une souche n'aurait pas pu muter ? Je n'ai pas envie de tu me claque entre les mains.

- C'est bon, je capitule. Si ça peut m'aider à aller mieux.

- Tant mieux.

Chris se leva et aida Piers à se lever à son tour. La tête lui tourna mais il n'en fit rien paraître. Il ferma les yeux un moment pour reprendre son souffle et quand il fut certains de ne plus avoir de vertige, il rouvrit les yeux et lâcha Chris. Il le fixa droit dans les yeux et vit une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard de son Capitaine, qui lui noua les entrailles. C'était sa faute.

- Allez, on part le plus tôt possible.


	4. Désirs

**Disclaimer**: Encore et toujours à Capcom.

Désolé pour mes nombreuses fautes, je fait de mon mieux en relisant mes textes le plus souvent possible...:/

**Sojiku **merci encore pour tes review, et j'espère que ce chapitre beaucoup plus long te plaira.^.^

Un peu de Chris**X**Piers dans ce chapitre, je ne suis pas capable de faire durer le suspense. xD

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, Piers attendait assis, appuyé contre la porte d'entrée.  
Il pencha la tête vers l'arrière et soupira. Franchement, Chris était l'homme le plus lent à se préparer qu'il n'ai jamais rencontré. Ce rôle n'était-il pas attribué aux femmes ? Et bien cette fois non.

- Capi… Chris !

Aucune réponse. Le vide résonna dans l'appartement comme s'il y était seul. Exaspérant ! Mais que faisait-il donc dans cette foutue chambre de bain.

- CHRIS !

Cette fois il n'avait pas hésité sur le tutoiement et malgré le fait qu'il ai crié, il se sentit plutôt fier.

- Quoi ?

Il grogna et se cogna la tête sur la porte.

- Mais devine !

Il entendit autre grognement en réponse au sien.

- C'est bon j'arrive !

Un demi sourire prit place sur ses lèvres quand il pensa que peut-être que Claire l'avait mis dehors parce qu'il monopolisait la salle de bain le matin. Il se sentit observé et leva la tête. Chris le regardait étrangement.

- Capitaine ?

- C'est rien. Je pensais juste que… tu es bien trop jeune pour être dans une association comme le BSAA.

- Pardon ? J'ai pourtant le même âge que la moyenne des recrues.

Redfield s'avança et ébouriffa les cheveux de son lieutenant.

- C'est n'est pas ce que j'ai voulut dire. Tu es très mature Piers, mais je vois encore un gosse au fond de toi.

Ce dernier ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Être vexé ou le prendre comme un compliment ? Il finit par saisir le bras de Chris pour se soulever, lui faisant presque perdre l'équilibre.  
Il sortit dehors, regarda derrière lui et lâcha une bref phrase.

- Vous êtes affreusement lent, Capitaine.

Chris poussa un soupir de découragement.

- Allez lieutenant, avancez.

- Hein, mais pourquoi vous me tutoyer ?

Il eut un sourire ironique.

- Tant que vous me vouvoyer pas, je vais faire comme vous.

- Oh putain…

Ils embarquèrent dans le pick-up reluisant de Piers et Chris conduisit jusqu'à la base du BSAA. Un long trajet qui se passa dans le silence. Un silence vide de malaise. Le genre qui vous incite à rester silencieux pour le prolonger.

À destination, Chris dut faire une dizaine de démarche pour avoir accès à l'unique laboratoire du BSAA. Seul 2 scientifiques travaillaient dans le petit complexe souterrain, mais ils étaient des plus qualifiés pour étudier toute les sortes de virus que les soldats leurs envoyaient. Deux femmes, l'une très jeune pour ce métier, à peine 30 ans, l'autre dans la cinquantaine. Jamais il n'était descendu dans les labos, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui l'intéressait, il préférait l'action et le terrain. De toute manière, il lui aurait fallut bien plus de démarches de sécurité qu'à Chris pour y accéder.

En entrant dans une petite salle d'analyse, ils enfilèrent seulement un masque et des gants en latex, le danger biologique étant pratiquement absent. Au contraire, dans les salles plus éloignées, la sécurité était de 4, le maximum qu'un virus pouvait espérer atteindre.  
Rien n'était plus dangereux que les virus T, G et C, les hommes en avaient fait plus d'une fois l'expérience.  
La voix autoritaire de Chris le sortit brutalement de sa torpeur.

- Piers, ne traîne pas.

- Désolé Capitaine.

Il le suivit durant une dizaine de mètre, le lieutenant pus enfin apercevoir une femme de dos, une longue queue de cheval blonde qui pendait dans son dos.

- Professeur Smith ?

Elle se retourna brutalement, une main sur le cœur. Elle semblait légèrement surprise par cette intervention. En reconnaissant son vis-à-vis, elle sourit et tendit sa main, que Chris s'empressa de serrer.

- Capitaine Redfield, j'attendais votre visite.

Elle replaça la monture de ses lunettes, sans prêter attention à Piers, qui se tenait droit et silencieux aux côtés de Chris.

- Donc vous êtes venus me voir pour…, elle voleta le dossier qui traînait sur une table des yeux et les releva, sceptique, pour faire des analyses sanguines… à un humain sain pour vérifier le taux de Virus-C dans son sang ? Êtes-vous sérieux ?

Chris ne laissa même pas l'ombre d'un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres.

- Exactement.

- Mais je ne vois pas le…

Il leva une main.

- Et j'aimerais vraiment que vous ne posiez aucunes questions à propos de ces tests et surtout, que vous ne révéliez en aucun cas ses résultats à une autre personne qu'à moi ou qu'au lieutenant Piers Nivans ici présent.

Elle resta interdite et déposa les papiers.

- Et bien… je suppose que puisque c'est pratiquement vous qui me payer, je devrais obéir sans rien dire. Et c'est ce que je ferais. Avez-vous un flacon de sang prélevé il y a peu ?

Le Capitaine hocha la tête négativement, mais pointa son lieutenant du menton.

- J'ai un grand réservoir de sang frais juste ici. C'est sur lui que les analyses auront lieu.

Le professeur sembla enfin se rendre compte de sa présence car elle le lorgna du coin de l'œil, pour finalement soupirer et hocher la tête.

- D'accord, venez ici, j'ai le matériel nécessaire pour vous faire un prélèvement de sang.

Les minutes suivantes se passèrent dans le silence, seulement ponctué par le léger gémissement de Piers quand l'aiguille lui traversa la peau. Il les détestait. Imperceptiblement, Chris se colla un peu plus à lui, comme pour le rassurer, et le jeune homme s'en rendit compte. Il rougit un peu et pinça les lèvres, pour s'empêcher de lâcher un autre son.  
Ensuite la femme le libéra enfin de sa poigne solide.

- Vous aurez les résultats seulement dans quelques heures, si je les fais passer en priorités, est-ce nécessaire ?

- Je crains que oui.

Un énième soupir.  
- Alors je le ferais.

Chris lui serra une autre fois la main, et s'adoucit légèrement.  
- Je suis désolé de cette étrange demande, professeur Smith, mais je vous jure que ça en vaut la peine.

- Je vous crois, sur ce, je vous laisse à vos missions officielles sur le terrain et moi je retourne à mes laboratoires.

Ils quittèrent le laboratoire beaucoup plus rapidement qu'ils n'y avaient pénétré. En embarquant de nouveau dans le pick-up, Piers ne put s'empêcher de pousser un souffle.  
Chris se tourna vers lui.

- Tout va bien Piers ?

- Je demande juste pourquoi vo… tu étais si empressé d'avoir ses analyses.

Il sembla mal à l'aise et se tortilla sur son siège.

- Je… j'ai juste envie de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Bien sûr. Moi aussi. Moi aussi…

Piers étant au volant, il éteint le contact et se tourna vers son aîné.

- C'est bien beau tout cela, mais ou je te mène maintenant ? Je vous ramène chez ta sœur ?

- Bordel Piers, ton tutoiement est une torture…

Il gloussa. Bordel il gloussa !? Il se transformait en adolescente ou quoi ?

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question…

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense vraiment pas que Claire voudra revoir ma tronche avant un bon moment donc…

Piers tourna le contact et embraya.

- J'ai compris Cap'tain, tu va encore squatter mon divan.

Le lendemain matin, vers 8 :00, Piers reçu un coup de fil du professeur Smith, qui leur annonça du but en blanc que leurs résultats étaient arrivés, et que rien d'anormal n'avait été détecté. Piers crut entendre un certain sarcasme dans la voix de la femme quand elle lui dit la nouvelle. En raccrochant il poussa un grognement et tira son téléphone portable sur son divan.

Chris le reçut sur le crâne.

Le lieutenant ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, alors que son aîné se réveilla en sursaut, une grimace de douleur peinte sur ses traits. Un réveil plutôt brutal. Encore une fois il avait oublié la présence de son commandant.  
Chris jura et Piers, encore sous l'emprise du rire, s'accroupit près du sofa.

- Bon réveil commandant.

Redfield plongea la tête dans son oreiller et marmonna quelque chose à propos d'_un putain de bon réveil hein ?... _ Le cadet se releva et sans y penser, ébouriffa les cheveux de Chris.  
Rouge pivoine, Piers retira violemment sa main et la cacha derrière son dos. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et se sentit prendre des couleurs. Qu'est-ce qu'y lui avait prit ?! Un peu de familiarité n'avait jamais tué personne, mais ce n'était pas son frère, ni même un ami proche.

- Heu, je…  
Il toussa pour s'éclaircir la gorge. Il était totalement figé. Il détestait les contacts physiques, que lui prenait-il ? _Idiot, tu sais très bien ce qui t'arrive._ Crétin.  
Quand il baissa les yeux vers Chris, celui-ci le regardait, presque aussi rouge que lui. Une étrange tension régnait dans l'air. Il se surprit à détailler plus en profondeur les yeux de son Capitaine. Ils exprimaient de la douceur en cet instant. Il avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser en se moment même, mais il songea aux conséquences de ce geste.  
_Du refus, du dégout, de l'étonnement…_

Tant pis. Il se lançait. Marre d'attendre. Mare de se morfondre.  
Il se pencha et ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir quand Chris le rejetterait, quand il exprimerait son désaccord.  
Quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de l'autre homme, une myriade de sensation l'envahit. Un goût sucré, des lèvres sèches suite à une nuit complète sans les humidifier. Mais c'était le meilleur baisé qu'il n'ai jamais partagé. Et sûrement le seul auquel il aurait droit.

Soudainement il se retrouva couché sur le sol, son Capitaine à califourchon sur lui. Comment il en était arrivé la, il ne le savait pas du tout, mais il s'en contrefichait. Tout ce qui importait, c'était le poids de Chris sur ses hanches, son souffle rauque. Les yeux écarquillés, il chercha ses mots. Quelque chose devait être dit, mais il avait bien de la peine à mettre le doigt dessus. Leurs lèvres avaient été séparées durant la légère chute du sofa. Maintenant l'aîné semblait fasciné par les lèvres de son cadet. Serait-il possible que son aîné ressente les mêmes émotions que lui-même ressentait depuis tout ce temps à tourner en rond ? Était-ce seulement possible ?  
Chris prit la parole avant que Piers n'ai eu le temps de le faire.

- Tu… Je crois que j'avais raison…

Le jeune homme ne comprit pas trop le sens de ses mots, mais quand Chris se pencha encore plus sur lui pour aller happer ses lèvres, cela devint le cadet de ses soucis. Tout d'abord un baiser chaste, sans heurt. Un effleurement qui envoya de violents frissons dans tout son corps. Chris dut ressentir la même chose que lui puisque qu'il quémanda l'entrée de sa bouche, pour entrer plus loin encore. Sans se faire prier, il la lui accorda. Quand leurs langues se frôlèrent pour entamer une danse torride, Piers gémit. Un court gémissement, mais qui lui fit prendre conscience de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient en se moment. Couchés sur le sol, s'embrassant à pleine bouche.  
Dans un mouvement de panique, il repoussa Chris, qui tomba sur les fesses.  
Ce dernier murmura, d'une voix inquiète.

- Est-ce que c'est de ma faute ?

Son lieutenant secoua la tête et ramena ses genoux sous son menton.

- Je ne… sais pas. Pourquoi ?

La question n'était posée qu'à mi-mots, et de plus elle était posé à la mauvaise personne, mais Chris la déchiffra.

- Tu… je ne sais pas quoi dire Piers.

- Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé Chris ?

Il souhaitait se faire dire que c'était parce qu'il l'aimait, mais Piers doutait d'une telle réponse.

Chris se rapprocha dangereusement de son lieutenant, lui dénouant les jambes. Il se coucha lentement au-dessus de Piers, qui sentit sa respiration se hacher. Était-ce une réponse convenable ? Ne sachant pas trop où mettre ses mains, il se décida pour les hanches. Il pu sentir que Chris n'avait pas de chandail. Il frémit en sentant la peau nue, et il le griffa sans le vouloir.

- Parce que tu est intelligent...

Il embrassa le cou de son cadet.

- Parce que…

Il le mordilla au niveau de la clavicule, et Piers se tendit. C'était de toute évidence un de ses points faibles. Malgré les méandres de plaisir qui menaçaient de l'envahir, et du soulagement que les propos de Chris lui apportaient, il restait réticent. Quelque chose lui faisait peur. Piers n'aurait pas trop su dire pourquoi. Il avait l'impression que Chris le regretterait plus tard. Avait-il vraiment envie d'avoir une relation étrange avec un gamin presque deux fois plus jeune que lui ? Des jours plus tôt, il s'imaginait dans cette situation. Dans sa version des choses, il se jetait dans ses bras. Mais maintenant, malgré l'amour évident qu'il ressentait pour son Capitaine, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Il avait peut-être peur qu'après avoir eu se qu'il désirait, Chris lève le camp et le laisse tout seul.

- Capi… Capitaine.

Il ne sembla pas l'entendre.

- Chris, arrête !

Redfield leva finalement la tête vers lui. Il eut un mouvement de recul et se leva en sursaut, la mine effarée.

- Je suis désolé Piers je…je ne voulais pas…

Il recula à tâtons, pour trouver ses vêtements. Il enfila son t-shirt d'un geste mécanique et finit par se retourner pour atteindre la porte.

Avant de claquer la porte, il se retourna et se mordit la lèvre

- Je suis désolé.

Puis il sortit.

Piers resta ébahi un bon moment après la sortie fracassante de celui qui aurait pus devenir son amant. Il reposa la tête sur le sol et garda les yeux ouvert de longues minutes, tellement que ses yeux lui semblèrent être devenus deux déserts. Il ne fixait rien en particulier, attendait au plus profond de lui-même que Chris refranchisse le pas de la porte, s'excusant, s'expliquant. Parce que franchement, il n'y comprenait rien. Pourquoi lui sauter dessus, pour ensuite sembler… enfin, il avait l'air de regretter ce qui c'était produit.

_Théoriquement, c'est toi qui lui ai sauté dessus._

C'était totalement vrai.

_Je suis désolé._

C'était ses mots. Désolé de quoi ? D'avoir fait une erreur ? De l'avoir presque violé ? (Même si ça aurait été plus que consentant.)

Il finit par se rassir, vide de toute émotion. Peut-être était-ce mieux de tout oublié. De simplement faire comme si rien ne c'était produit, d'aller au boulot demain, avec le même enthousiasme que d'habitude, même si il devait être feint.

C'est ce qu'il ferait.

Il excuserait, il oublierait.


End file.
